The Kindest and Cruelest Words
by Airotia
Summary: Mori never thought Hunny would say something so... downright mean to him, ever. But what's laying underneath the enmity...? Mori X Hunny SLASH Oneshot


**Kindest and Cruelest Words**

Mori didn't know what to think when Hunny told him to stand there. He didn't know what to think when Hunny refused to look up at him. He didn't know what to think when Hunny nearly lunged at Hikaru and Kaoru, who were 'innocently' (as if that word could be used on those two) watching from behind the bushes.

He was confused when Hunny sighed and began to talk. He was more confused at the tone of—perhaps enmity, but Mori wasn't sure—in his voice. He was mainly confused at the words.

"Takashi… If… you're only reacting on the feeling of wishing to be a servant to me, than I no longer wish to know you," Hunny said. Mori was surprised to know that it was the darkest he's ever heard him sound.

And it was directed towards, of all people, _him_.

Mori froze, and watched Hunny walking away, back towards the school, no doubt headed for the Third Music Room.

Mori didn't know what, or how, to interpret the statement. At first, due to the tone of his voice, it sounded as if he no longer wished to be around him. At this thoughts, Mori could feel tears well up in his eyes, but then, he stopped, while wiping the moisture from his eyelashes.

Hunny would never hurt anyone, if he could help it. Especially not Mori.

----

"_Hunny, why is it that Mori acts like a servant to you?" Hikaru asked, leaning forward over one of the chairs opposite Hunny, who was sitting down at the table, currently eating chocolate marble cake._

"_I mean, it's obvious that you like him. Why aren't you… taking advantage of the situation?" Kaoru elaborated, his actions similar to Hikaru's at the same moment Hikaru moved._

_Hunny stopped eating his cake mid-bite. They had a point…_

So it had led to Hunny basically telling Mori that he didn't want to have a slave.

----

"What did you two do?" Mori asked, his voice gravely serious, and extremely scary to the twins. Well, there wasn't anything particularly scary about his tone, really. What was scary was what he was referring to, the clenched fists, coupled with the fact that Mori could easily take on the two _much_ smaller twins. Easily. And beat them to a pulp, if he so wished. Really, they were all _very_ lucky that Mori wasn't violent—even more so that _Hunny_ wasn't violent.

Hikaru took the lead, as usual. "What do you mean, what did _we_ do?" Hikaru asked, the two twins doing a simultaneous shrug.

"Yeah, what makes you so sure it was _us_?" Kaoru asked.

"You were behind the bushes; this has your names all over it; and I don't think anyone else would be mischievous enough, or cruel enough, to do this," Mori explained, keeping it as brief as possible.

Hikaru smirked, and Kaoru, though he wasn't _entirely_ sure it was a good idea to provoke Mori, did the same. Even with using the time to ponder it, Kaoru still, somehow, did it synchronized with Hikaru. "Well, you see, we're tired of you two beating around the bush," Hikaru began, not thinking it was wise to continue to lie. Mori was obviously certain it was them.

"And, you see, my dear Mori-sempai, you two are the most obvious soon-to-be couple!" Kaoru explained. He was about to bring up the other obvious coupling of Haruhi and Tamaki, but that would anger his brother. And he didn't want to get into a fight with Hikaru.

Mori growled in response and left the two boys. Kaoru turned to Hikaru, who was silently watching Mori leave, and asked, "Do you think this was a good idea?"

Hikaru thought about his answer. He sighed, and turned to his brother. "We never used to care if it was morally right… But yes, it is right. The sexual tension between the two of them is _stifling_, even with Mori-sempai being silent and Hunny-sempai being cake obsessed."

Kaoru nodded, agreeing with his brother, and decided not to discuss it. The two of them would work it out. Somehow.

----

Hunny was sitting in the class, staring absent-mindedly out of the window. Mori was staring at him. And many yaoi loving girls were staring at them; you could almost see stars actually sparkling in their eyes, with how happy they were at this turn of events. Some girls were even betting—some were saying they had a lover's quarrel, and Mori was feeling bad; others said that Mori had confessed and was now worried about the answer to the confession.

The bell rung, signaling the end of the day. Hunny trudged past Mori, trying his hardest not to glance at the taller boy, when Mori shocked him.

Mori grabbed his wrist.

"We need to talk," he explained simply, when Hunny turned to face him with a surprised look on his face.

----

They stood outside, the same place Hunny had said those words to Mori.

The meaning of Hunny's words had finally sunk into Mori's head.

He didn't mean he no longer wanted to be around Mori.

"… I can't say I won't act as if I'm not a servant," Mori began, fidgeting silently. He felt girly, and vulnerable. But, as long as it was Hunny…

"But… I… don't want to be just a servant to you, either, Mitsukuni…" Mori whispered. Hunny still wasn't facing Mori, and Mori waited for Hunny to spin around before he knelt down—stooping _extremely_ low—and placed a soft kiss on Hunny's cheek. He didn't want to rush him, nor did he want to make him feel as if he only cared about the physical prospects of Hunny.

Hunny blushed bright red, before smiling brightly.

"Takashi!" he cried out, (basically) fake tears running out his eyes. He jumped up at Mori, silently scaling Mori quickly, as he had so many times before. He hugged Mori—from the front, for once, the hot droplets of wetness hitting Mori's shoulder.

Mori hugged him tightly back, breathing in the sugary-sweet scent that was Hunny.

Really, after thinking about it, though Hunny's words had been said cruelly, they had been the kindest words he had ever heard from him. Hunny was, by no means, saying he didn't want to be around him. He was saying that he wanted more than just a servant/master relationship, more than a friendship. More than any sort of relationship Mori or Hunny had ever been in before. He was saying that he wanted to be _with_ Mori, not just with him.

He was saying he loved him, in his own way.

"Hai… I… love you, too…" Mori whispered.

And then, it became blatantly obvious they had an audience.

"Aha! See? I _told_ you _all_! Hunny confessed, and Mori was answering back in the affirmative!" Renge called out to the crowds of ecstatic girls (due to Mori and Hunny's relationship) and the girls who were disgruntled because of losing the bet. It wasn't the money they worried about, it was simply the fact that they _lost_.

"…" Mori stared at Hunny.

"… Let's go eat some cake, to commemorate the occasion!" Hunny suddenly exclaimed. Mori smiled.

"Hai," he replied, setting him down and walking in the opposite direction of the girls. They were late for Club activities, anyways, and now, they'd be brining in hundreds of new customers, besides…

**A/N: Ahh, another oneshot. The twins ended up playing a bigger part than I originally planned they would, but still. I couldn't help myself, really, I couldn't! … Not that, I'm sure, you guys mind. XD Well, review, please!**

**And sorry for not noticing before about the names. I changed the Hunny and the Mori into Mitsukuni and Takashi (when they are talking into each other) since they doon't call each other by their last names. Oops—mea culpa. **


End file.
